


You Should Totally Get on That

by MomoMoon115



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Hot!Newt, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jock!Alby, M/M, Slice of Life, Smart!Newt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/pseuds/MomoMoon115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt goes to stay in the South France with his family for the summer between junior and senior year. When he gets back, he's super tall and tan and hot and his childhood best friend, Alby, kind of freaks out about it because they've know each other since they were like six. He's never even thought about the potential of them dating only now he totally wants to get on that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Totally Get on That

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt someone gave me on tumblr like months ago. I didn't expect to take this long to finish it!

Alby closed his locker door with a hard slam as he pulled his backpack and wrestling duffle over his shoulder. The team wasn’t going to do much today since it was the first day of school, but Alby thought he should fix up his sports locker if anything. Make sure he got situated and all that.

He was pretty early to school today, not that he normally wasn’t. Alby was early everyday. He lived with his sister and his mother in a small apartment, he needed some time to himself every now and again. Today, however, was different. Newt, his literal best friend forever was returning from France today. Alby was excited. Newt and Alby had been inseparable since elementary school. He had moved there when they were in the second grade and hadn’t left Alby’s side since.

Alby walked down the empty halls, his footsteps echoing. He hadn’t been able to do much over the summer with Newt gone. They’d usually just stick together even if Alby had his sports buddies and Newt had his ACADEC teammates. Alby had to spend most of his time babysitting his sister while his mom worked shifts at the hospital. His mom would leave early in the morning, come back around 6pm, and Alby would start his night shift at the theater. Not really much of a summer.

Alby took a seat in his empty first period English class. He pulled a book from his bag and smiled. It was a book from Newt’s list. Though Alby wasn’t as smart as Newt was, he still had his academic talents. He didn’t get perfect grades, but Alby was pretty up there in their class ranking. He turned to the last page he read the previous day. He sat in the quiet room reading for a good 15 minutes before he was interrupted by a voice.

"You didn't text me. I was looking for you."

Abby looked up to the boy standing in front of him in confusion. "Do I know of you?" Abby asked.

He'd never seen this boy in his life, but he was hot. Alby's never limited himself to gender. He’d had his share of boyfriends and girlfriends. Nothing wrong with that. But this guy looked gorgeous.

"Stop playing around Alby!" The person whined in a thick accent. Alby was even more confused as he closed his book and set it on the desk. "I see you're reading my list."

"Your list?" Alby asked. "Newt? Bro, you look complete different!" Alby said looking him up and down. “And you wear jeans and henleys now?”

“Ugh, the nicknames, Alby. And yes, I got a ton of hand me downs from my cousins in France. They were practically new.” Newt replied.

Alby laughed. “Your accent got thicker.”

Newt pouted. “You know that’s not my fault! Three months with family and friends in France will do that to you.”

Alby smiled, and patted the seat next to him. Newt pulled off his messenger bag and sat down. “Tell me, how was it?” Alby asked turning to face Newt.

“It was awesome, Alby. I had so much fun! It felt like it would never end.” Newt started as he started rambling into his experiences in France.

Alby took this time to get a good look at Newt. The most noticeable thing was that Newt had cut off his long hair. It looked weird, but his new hairstyle suited him. His blond hair was even perfectly styled like he'd already perfected it. He wore a khaki colored Henley that showed off the bit of new muscle in his arms, and dark, tight but comfortable jeans. This surprised Alby because Newt never wore jeans. He'd always wear cargo pants. Always said they were more comfortable. Newt complexion had cleared up as well, but it wasn't even that bad to begin with. Alby thought looking at Newt’s smiling face as he rambled off the things he did in France. His skin looked more tanned than before and maybe even a little brighter. On Alby's and maybe even half the school's scale, Newt was hot.

"Alby?" Newt asked. "Are you even paying attention to me?"

Alby broke out of his thoughts and looked at Newt. "Uh...no, sorry. You just look so...different."

Newt blushed as he pushed his hand through his short hair. That’d take a bit to get used to. "Um... do you like it?" He asked nervously.

Alby smiled at least his personality was still intact. Just as nervous as ever with change. Alby thought it was even cuter with the thicker accent.

"Yeah, you look totally fine. There's nothing wrong with it." Alby encouraged.

Newt smiled widely. "Thanks, I was hoping you'd like it and not think of me as a wannabe or something."

“No, it’s great, Newt. You look amazing.” Alby replied.

Newt blushed again. “Thanks.” he replied quietly as the bell rang to start the school day.

Students rushed into the classroom as Alby and Newt got their supplies out of their bags.

  
For the rest of the school day, people gawked, gaped, and hit on Newt at every chance they could get. Some couldn’t even believe it was Newt until Newt had told them. He was the talk of the school for the entire day, and Alby was happy for him. In the past, Newt had been called a lot of not nice names in which Alby would defend him, but Newt had gotten so used to it. He wouldn’t tell Alby until a few days afterward. Alby felt bad, but then he realized that it was part of the reason that Newt was his truest and most very best friend. Newt never liked to start drama. He always looked out for other people before himself. Although that’d leave Newt in some weird situations, Newt had never complained about it. This included being the third wheel on dates, or having to hang out with Alby’s sports friends.

Now that Alby’s thought about it, he hasn’t been much of a friend to Newt since high school started. Sure, they’ve hung out, and they spend practically all their time together. Though, ever since Alby was deemed “hot” he never stopped to ask Newt if he wanted to go out with him and his friends. He sort of just assumed that he would go. He always did go, but what if he had other plans? What if he never wanted to go at all?

Alby smiled at Newt as he continued to ramble about his trip to Southern France to visit his family. Alby nodded listening to Newt’s stories as they headed to his car.

“Mine today?” Alby asked looking to Newt. He froze as Newt flipped his hair to get it out of his eyes. He only slightly stared as Newt’s eyes sparkled in the afternoon sun. It wasn’t the first time he’d noticed Newt’s dark eyes, but previously his face had always been covered with his long hair. He never had a chance to actually look into them fully.

“Let’s do yours?” Newt replied with a bright smile.

Alby nodded and rounded the car as Newt slipped into the passenger’s seat. They’re were silent as Newt hunched over scrolling through radio stations, his legs up to his chest.

“How are you still able to do that?” Alby asked.

Newt stopped scrolling and tilted his head to look up to Ably. “Do what?”

“That?” Alby nodded to his position. “Tight jeans aren’t exactly made for that kind of thing.”

Newt laughed loudly and leaned back. “They’re not that tight. I’m still practically a stick. Almost had to resort to the kids section, but my height kinda screwed that up.” he replied.

Alby chuckled lightly, and nodded. “Like that time in the 8th grade?”

Newt gasped and lightly smacked Alby’s arm. “You said we’d never speak of that again!”

“Hey, watch the arm! I’m driving, you know.” Alby exaggerated.

Newt rolled his eyes with a smile. “With your physique, I’m pretty sure that didn’t even move you a centimeter.”

“No need to be jealous now.” Alby replied cheekily.

Newt scoffed. “In your dreams, Albert.”

“Are you sure they aren’t your dreams, Newton.?” Alby teased.

Newt glared. "Don't call me that." He replied, pinching Alby.

"Hey! You started it!" Alby exclaimed with a laugh.

They both kept playfully insulting each other until Alby pulled up in his driveway. Newt jumped out of the car flinging his messenger bag from out the back seat. He hurried to the door as Alby followed slowly.

"Hurry up! I have to pee, Alby!" Newt yelled from the doorway.

Alby took his slow time getting to the front door as he reached out to put the key in the lock. He turned the key, opened the door, and stepped in as Newt raced up the stairs to the bathroom. Alby laughed heartily as he headed for the kitchen to make some snacks. He set his backpack and gym bag next to the counter as he moved around the kitchen getting sandwich ingredients.

He quickly made three sandwiches, cut them, grabbed 2 bags of sun chips from the cupboard, and a bottle of red powerade from the fridge. He picked up his backpack and gym bag from the floor while balancing the plate of 3 sandwiches, chips and drink before heading up the stairs to his room.

He walked in to find, Newt’s messenger bag on the floor and Newt on his stomach at the end of his bed with a pillow under him flipping through TV channels. He rolled over onto his back as Alby walked in and closed the door.

“Took you long enough.” he smiled.

Alby answered by dropping the two bags of chips and the powerade on him. Newt ‘oomphed’ as Alby set his gym bag and backpack on the floor.

“Find anything good to watch?” Alby asked as he toed off his shoes and climbed onto the bed after setting the sandwich plate onto the pillow Newt had.

“Nope.” Newt said rolling back onto his stomach and curling up next to Alby. He grabbed a sandwich half and bit into it. “I’ve missed your sandwiches, Alby.” Newt said, tapping his head against Alby’s arm.

Alby laughed and grabbed the remote and a sandwich half as well. He flipped for a few more channels before settling on Law and Order: SVU reruns. After finishing the sandwiches, they got started on their homework.

Alby had gotten up to change into basketball shorts and a white T-shirt. He turned around from facing the wall to find Newt tripping over himself as he tried to take off his tight jeans. Alby chuckled as Newt flipped over the side of the bed before finally getting the pants off. He was wearing shorts underneath.

“How did you even manage to fit those shorts into those jeans?” Alby said.

“They’re a bit shorter than normal? And not as loose, evidently.” Newt replied as Alby eyed him over. Newt was right they clung to his legs a bit and only went to mid thigh while Alby’s traveled all the way to his knees.

“Stop being a little smartass.” Alby replied after noticing his gaze had lingered a bit.

“I’m glad you think my ass is smart.” Newt replied cheekily before flopping on Alby’s bed and starting his reading.

Alby pushed Newt’s head into the book as he plopped beside him on the bed. They joked and finished as much homework as they could before Alby’s mother got home. Alby put away his things as he heard his little sister, Harriet, bounding up the stairs.

“Mom says she brought dinner.” Harriet said opening the room door.

“We’ll be down.” Alby replied as Newt organized his school books into a pile.

They headed downstairs after washing their hands. As Newt made it down he heard catcalls from Harriet. Newt blushed and moved to hide behind Alby a bit as his mom turned to serve the lasagna.

“Why Newt, don’t you look handsome!” Alby’s mother said joyously. “Have a good time in France?”

Newt nodded with a smile. He sat at the table with confidence after hearing Alby’s mother’s praise and stuck his tongue out at Harriet. Harriet smirked as she flipped her hair at him and turned to Alby.

“School good to you, big brother?” she asked.

“Yeah, fine. How was your first day of sophomore year at your new school?” Alby asked. Harriet had gotten a full scholarship to an all girls school she’d been eyeing since elementary school. Alby couldn’t be happier for her even if he missed having her at the same school.

"It was amazing, Alby. Literally everything I've ever dreamed." Harriet replied digging into her lasagna.

"What about you, Newt?" Harriet asked.

Newt looked around the table and locked eyes with Alby before grinning. He opened his mouth and as soon as any sound left Alby's mother and Harriet was star struck at his thick accent.

"Oh my, Newt, honey, I haven't heard your accent that thick in the longest time." Alby's mother said laughing.

"You sound so cool, Newt! Bet everyone's after you now." Harriet exclaimed.

Newt blushed brightly as Alby laughed. "He got hit on so much today."

"Better get on that before you lose it, big brother." Harriet smirked.

Alby went silent as Newt glared at Harriet. Alby's mom cleared her throat as they went back to eating. The silence stayed for a few minutes before Alby, Newt, and Harriet were joking around again. Even if they were joking, Alby had a nagging feeling in the back of his head from earlier thoughts.

They finished their dinner on a high note when they heard a honking from outside. Alby's mother rushed to talk with Newt's as they hurried to gather his things from Alby's room. He had his jeans back on and his messenger bag in his shoulder as he strode down the stairs two at a time with Alby in tow.

Newt jogged for the door as Harriet yelled a good bye from the living room. Alby and Newt made their way to his mom's car and bid goodbyes as Alby's mother kept praising how handsome Newt had gotten over the summer. Net turned to get in the car when Alby pulled him back and hugged him tight.

Newt took a bit but hugged back. " I'm glad you're back. Summer was so boring without you here." Alby said with another tight squeeze before letting go.

Newt smiled softly. "Missed you, too, bud." Newt replied lightly punching Alby's shoulder and got into the car.

Alby's mom waved as Alby walked with her back inside the house. Alby’s mom immediately gave Alby a look as they lingered in the doorway.

Alby stared at her in confusion. “What?”

“Don’t break his heart.” she said.

Alby’s mouth dropped. “We’re not dating!”

“Newt’s a nice boy, Albert, and he likes you a lot. I know how you can be.” Alby’s mom replied with the finger wagging and a stern look.

“We’re just best friends, Ma. Newt doesn’t like me that way.” Alby’s voice went low. “Plus, it would be weird anyway. We’ve known each other like forever.”

“That’s part of why I’m mentioning it now. I saw those looks at dinner after Harriet mentioned it.” Alby’s mom replied.

“Okay, maybe with this new look I’ve got a bit of a crush, but it’s not like I’m going to act on it.” Alby almost whined trying to get his mom to believe him.

Alby’s mom stared him in the eyes before smiling, and dropping the subject. “Fine.” she patted her son’s shoulder. “I expect your homework to be finished soon.”

“Yeah, Newt and I were working on it before you came with dinner.” Alby smiled back as he headed up to his room.

Alby arrived to Newt’s house early the next morning. He honked his horn as he waited in the car for him before Newt’s mother waved him inside. He removed the key from the ignition and stepped out of the car and to the front door. He walked in from the cold and sighed happily as his whole body warmed.

He found Newt’s mom hurrying across the house to gather her things. “Newt, baby, have you seen my nice shoes!” she yelled up the stairs.

“Have you checked under the stairs?!” Newt yelled back.

Newt’s mom ran for the stairs closet and came out with her shoes. “Thanks, hun!” she screamed back as she passed Alby. “You look so handsome in that button down, Alby. Looking for someone this early in the school year?”

Alby chuckled lightly. “I always dress this way though.”

Newt’s mom laughed. “I’m sorry, hun. I just haven’t seen you in such a long time with Newt being away in France over the summer. It’s been… what? Three months?”

“Yeah, sorry for not visiting. I had a lot of babysitting to do.” Alby replied. “But, aren’t you late for work?”

“Oh! Yes, thanks for reminding me. I should go!” She bounded up the stairs and came back down seconds later. “I’ll see you Alby!” she called as she raced to her car.

“Newt will be down in a second, dear!” she called from the door.

Alby sat in the living room as he waited for Newt. If he went up to his room, he knew they’d just hang out and never get to school, so he sat on the couch flipping channels. He settled on the morning news as he heard footsteps. He turned to greet Newt, but stopped. Newt was wearing his old soccer jersey from sophomore year with tight black jeans.

The jersey fit extremely well and hugged his form well. Alby had a smaller body at the time and with Newt’s recently gained muscle it fit fine. Newt was taller than Alby so if he reached up it’d show off his stomach which just made Newt look even hotter than yesterday in Alby’s mind, but he stopped checking out his best friend when he motioned to him.

Newt brushed his hair out of his eyes as he fixed his messenger bag on his shoulder. “Ready?” Newt said with a large smile. It almost made Alby’s heart skip.

“Uh… yeah.” Alby said reaching for his keys clipped on his pants. “Let’s go.”

Newt turned for the door as Alby followed. “So, wearing your booty shorts again?”

Newt slapped Alby’s arm. “They’re not booty shorts!”

“Whatever you say, bud.” Alby laughed as he got into the driver’s seat.

“Nicknames.” Newt scolded. Were you able to finish your math yesterday? I know you were getting stuck a bit.”

“Yeah, just had to read over the examples in the book a few times.” Alby replied. “Which reminds me. When’s ACADEC starting up again?”

“Umm… I think next Wednesday? I have to ask Mr. Ratman.” Newt said.

Alby laughed loudly. “You guys still call him that? I haven’t heard you mention the nickname in a while.”

Newt laughed and nodded. “We stopped cause he overheard Zart calling him that at competition. He gave us like a whole 2 week’s worth of extra prep for the summer!”

Alby frowned. “Listen, Newt.” He paused to form the correct words. “I apologize for not being able to attend your ACADEC competition at the end of last year. I should have been there to support you.”

Newt smiled softly. “We’ve already been through this, Alby.” he said quietly. “You had that orientation to go to with your dream school.”

“But, it’s not like I was a senior then. I didn’t even really have to go. I could have found a way this year.” Alby replied as he made a left turn.

“But it’s your dream school, Alby. I couldn’t take that away from you.” Newt whispered. He reached his hand out for Alby’s and squeezed tightly. “There’s always other ACADEC competitions.”

“But you went to nationals!” Alby said.

“And we couldn’t even go because the school couldn’t fund it.” Newt said. “There are going to be other competitions, Alby. Don’t worry, really.” Newt said patting Alby’s hand.

Alby sighed as they pulled into the school parking lot. “Okay.” he said as he parked the car.

They both got out of the car and heard a few catcalls as they entered the school. It seems that Alby wasn't The only one to notice Newt flaunting his old soccer jersey. All he heard was catcalls aimed at Newt and "Damn, Alby tapped that already?" from others around him.

Alby wondered if Newt felt uncomfortable. Newt has never had 1 days attention from the school let alone two and now it's like double the attention in mere days. He glanced at Newt to find him staring straight ahead, his head up, and an aura of confidence around his tall form. Alby let out a resigned sigh and smiled when Newt noticed his staring.

They reached their lockers and Newt sighed as notes and letters toppled out of the locker. Alby stared. It'd only been one day and Newt already had admirers?! He watched as Newt leaned down to gather them. He fixed stray papers to line then all IP before setting them in his locker next to his other supplies. Alby felt a bit jealous that Newt would even c want to consider them but pushed down the feeling as he turned to open his own locker. No admirer letters were there and Alby was grateful for that. He'd never liked them or read them, so people eventually stopped leaving them.

The two grabbed their things as they headed for first period. They sat in their seats as people gaped at Alby's name written on the back of his jersey. People even threw some jealous glances at Alby which sort of pissed him off. Newt liked playing games. He was sneaky and cunning when he wanted to be, but Alby wondered what Newt was playing at this time. Why was he deliberately egging students on, and what did Alby have to do with it? He sent a questioning glance to Newt, but he simply smiled and wave-saluted.

The glaring went on for the rest of the day and it began to wear Alby down. Alby was a well liked person at his school. He’s never been met with such a large amount of hostility in his life, and this all happened within hours of the school day because of newt no less. By the end of the school day, Alby had Newt backed up against his car door to question him. Newt waved him off as he got inside.

“Just wanted to let people know that I’m yours.” Newt shrugged.

“Mine?” Alby asked slowly.

“Yeah, yours as in my best and only friend that I’ll trust implicitly. I just overheard some people talking yesterday about wanting to be my friend. I’d rather they not if they couldn’t see me for who I was at the beginning like you did.” Newt said as he shook his hair from his sparkling brown eyes.

Alby smiled at Newt’s words. Newt was a very laid back person. He was calm and collected for the most part, so it was nice to hear the words out of his mouth. “Thanks.” Alby replied. “I’m yours, too.”

Newt tapped Alby’s muscular arm with his knuckles. “Let’s not get all emotional and teary eyed now.

Alby laughed loudly, shaking his head as he started the car. “Yours today?”

“Definitely.” Newt replied as Alby started driving to Newt’s house.

The first week of school went by relatively normally after that with Newt’s new found popularity. He even got an invite to Brenda and Teresa’s back to school party which was normally reserved for the populars, so he guessed they deemed Newt as popular.

“Let’s go.” Newt said as he looked over the sparkly blue invitation.

Alby looked at him in confusion. “Never pegged you for the type.”

“Well that’s cause you never went because I was never invited. It’ll be fun. We can do some senior stuff together.” Newt replied.

Alby shrugged. “Okay, we can go. I’ll pick you up at like 7.”

Newt nodded as he put the invitation in his locker and shut it. School was out for the day and Alby and Newt had started their extracurriculars. Newt normally got out before Alby, so he’d usually catch a ride with Clint since they lived in the same neighborhood.

Alby walked out of track practice and into the locker rooms. He quickly changed as he pulled out his phone to check the time. It was about 4:30. His sister would be waiting for him at school. He gathered his stuff together and jogged to his car. He arrived to his sister’s school within minutes and waved for her to get into the car.

Harriet jumped into the passenger seat as she waved goodbye to a group of girls. “Friends?” Alby asked.

“Sorta,” Harriet said as she pulled out her phone. “More like acquaintances? I literally just met them today at the Robotics Club.”

“Ahhh.” Alby replied as he drove out of the school parking lot.

The ride was silent before Harriet stopped texting and spoke up. “Listen, Alby, I apologize for what I said about Newt at dinner on Monday.”

“I don’t think I should be the one you’re supposed to be apologizing to.” Alby said.

Harriet gave him a look. “Look. I know you like him. You don’t have to hide it or anything.”

“I do and don’t know what you’re talking about.” Alby said.

“You’ve been like in love with Newt for like ever, big brother!” Harriet said.

Alby glanced at Harriet in confusion before his eyes set back on the road. “Okay, now I definitely don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Harriet sighed dramatically. “You like Newt, don’t you?”

“Of course I like Newt. We’ve been inseparable for like our entire lives.” Alby said. He didn’t know what his sister was getting at. Everyone knew about Alby and Newt. One couldn’t see Alby without Newt by his side and vice versa without thinking something was dreadfully wrong.

“Like as in like like, Alby. As in more than friends like. If not before than at least now cause seriously newt got hot.” Harriet said.

“Where are you learning these things, Harriet? You’re like in the 8th grade. You shouldn’t be saying things like that at your age.” Alby replied. “And to answer your question, yes I think Newt is hot.”

“So you do like him!” Harriet exclaimed.

“It takes more than me thinking someone’s hot for me to “like-like them”” Alby quoted.

Harriet went silent after that and continued texting until they arrived home.

Alby greeted his mother as he bounded up the stairs to get ready. He took a nice, hot, shower that served to soothe his aching leg muscles from the running he did during practice. Alby sighed, contentedly as he rid his body of sweat and dirt. He walked out if the shower almost a half hour later.

"You take longer than I do! Harriet said as she held her towel over her arm and slammed the bathroom door shut. Alby chuckled as he walked back to his room doned only in his boxers.

He headed into his room and turned in his computer. He checked any updates online and surfed Google a bit before closing it and picking up the book from Newt. He sat in his bed and read quietly. He was hoping to finish the book before he went to pick up Newt.

Alby had turned the last page of the book when he noticed the time. He quickly dressed in a pair of dark wash jeans and a beige Henley. He picked up his wallet and keys and headed for the door to pick up Newt.

He drove to Newt’s house and honked to let him know he was there. Newt jogged out and got into the passenger seat. “What no overly hot outfits today?” Alby teased.

Newt was wearing normal dark brown jeans, a tan undershirt, and a beige oversized hooded linen shirt courtesy of Alby from last year. “You like?” Newt asked motioning to the hooded shirt.

Alby shook his head. “I should just give you my closet to be honest.”

Newt nodded thoughtfully. “It’d be quite helpful.”

Alby laughed as he drove off to Brenda and Teresa’s house. They walked across the driveway and to the door before ringing the doorbell. Brenda appeared at the door with a bright smile and let them in.

“Didn’t expect you to come, Alby. You never do.” Teresa called from the living room.

“Always had something better to do with someone else.” Alby shrugged and glanced at Newt.

Brenda smirked as she led the pair inside. She offered them a seat and moved into the crowd dancing to upbeat music. Alby and Newt sat next to each other as Teresa came up to them and bounced next to Alby.

“How’s it going boys?” she said as she took a swig of whatever was in her red cup.

“Pretty good.” Newt blinked.

“How nice.” Teresa smiled as she grabbed her boyfriend, Gally, he was also on the wrestling team with Alby, and kissed him. “Haven’t seen you in a while, baby.”

Gally smiled as he kissed back. “I just went to get some ice.” he said and motioned to the kitchen.

Teresa nodded as she turned back to Newt and Alby. “So, I hear you two are an item.” Teresa continued.

Alby stayed silent, tired of debating his and Newt’s relationship. “Good.” Newt replied with a wink.

“So give me the details then you two.” Teresa egged.

“There’s nothing to say.” Alby replied. “We’ve been friends since elementary school. That’s it.”

Newt laughed as Alby played along. Teresa pouted, but stopped egging. “Let’s go play truth or dare with Brenda, yeah?” she said as she pulled Alby and Newt toward an alcove where other’s sat in a circle.

"Fresh meat." Brenda cackled, rubbing her hands together as she scooted to make space. Alby ended up sitting across from Brenda while Newt was directed to sit next to her.

Brenda decided to go first and looked around the circle. Her eyes fell on Thomas, the star of the track team. "Thomas! Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Thomas replied after some thought.

Brenda smiled. "I hear you're in a relationship. Is this true?"

Thomas nodded almost immediately. He looked around for the next target and stopped at Aris. "Aris, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Aris replied almost immediately.

"Did you really make out with Teresa on the football field last year?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah." Aris replied quietly as Teresa smacked Thomas' arm.

"That wasn't supposed to be shared, Tom!" Teresa yelled.

Alby heard Newt laughing at the pair and grinned.

The game went in with truths and weird, dirty, or hilarious dares. That is until Teresa decided to target Newt. "Newt, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Newt said simply.

Teresa smirked. "I dare you to kiss Alby" a chorus of whoops and ohs came from the group as they all turned to Alby. Alby looked around a bit nervously. Sure he was fine with the kiss, but Newt was his best friend whom he had just a slight crush in. Just a slight one.

Newt shrugged and nodded. He crawled over to Alby which earned him a few whistles. He sat up, threw a leg over Alby's crossed legs so that he was straddling him and pulled Alby in for a kiss.

Well that's what Alby thought as he wrapped his arms low around Newt's waist and pressed into him. Newt wrapped his arms around Alby's neck and moved his body to sit in Alby's lap. They kissed and groped each other until they heard a 'eh hem' from Teresa.

Newt pulled away as Teresa spoke. "I said a kiss, Newt, not soft core porn."

Newt simply grinned as he dropped back into his seat next to Teresa. Alby was still in a bit of a daze as he recovered from Newt's intense kiss but smiled when Newt signaled to him. The game became pretty tame after that in an effort to not recreate the Newt and Alby makeout session. They all eventually moved onto doing other things.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Newt asked as he handed Alby a drink.

Newt and Alby had settled on Teresa's back porch for some fresh air and so and so alone time. "Want to explain what that kiss was about?" Alby asked.

Newt stopped. "You said you'd play along. I was playing the part. With all the relationships you've had these past years, Alby, I would think you would know."

Alby nodded in confusion but backed up a bit when Newt got closer.

"Let's give them a good finale, okay?" Newt said as he grasped the front of Alby's shirt. His smirk melted into as wide smile as he kissed Alby sweetly.

Alby kissed back. The kiss was no where near as rough as during the truth or dare game, but it felt just as intense. Newt’s arms slide around Alby's neck effortlessly as Alby's arms wrap around Newt's waist. They pulled away shortly after to find people staring at them through the glass screen doorway. Alby looked to Newt to find him smiling brightly at him.

"Ready to go?" Newt asked.

Alby nodded as they walked through the party and back to his car. Alby checked the time. It was almost 11.

"Are you going to stay over, Newt? Your mom has night shift right?" Alby asked.

"Yup!" Newt replied popping the 'p'.

Alby nodded and set out for his house. The house was quiet when he and Newt arrived. They tiptoe up the stairs and to his room. Newt immediately strips down as Alby notices the undershirt.

"That's... Mine isn't it?" Alby asked.

Newt looked confused for a moment. "Yes it is."

Alby sighed. "Newt, can you either let me in on this game you're playing. Because, seriously, I've never had so many people glaring at me in my life."

"There isn't any kind of game I'm playing, Alby" Newt replied.

Alby raised an eyebrow. "Then what do you call tonight?"

"Entertainment." Newt smirked.

Alby gave Newt a stern glare. "Okay, I was just feeling playful tonight." Newt smiled as he pushed Alby into his bed and laughed.

Alby oofed as the bed dipped. Newt was sitting on the bed right of him sticking his tongue out in victory. Alby reached across and pulled him across the bed to land on the floor to the left of him. Newt recovered, sputtering and grumbling with his accent.

Alby smirked. "Cute, Newt, you thought you could get the one on the wrestling team."

Newt glared. "Just you watch, Albert."

Alby removed his pants and shirt as Newt climbed into the bed next to him.

"Night, Alby." Newt yawned.

"Good night, Newt." Alby replied.

Alby’s eyes opened suddenly. He sighed, woken up by a nightmare. He sat up and turned to look at Newt who slept peacefully beside him. Newt had really gotten handsome over the summer. Well, more so than before. Alby had always thought Newt was quite handsome. Newt just liked to hide it under baggy clothes, layers, and his long hair. He reached over to brush hair out of his face and smiled.

He traced Newt's soft, baby face with his finger tips. He thought about the kisses he received from him that evening and frowned. He wondered if Newt knew he had a crush on him. If that's why he did it. Thinking about the kisses made Alby shiver. Newt had kissed him so roughly and with such confidence, Alby wondered where he learned it from. Newt's never been in a relationship before. Yeah, there had been a couple dates, but not a full on relationship. He never had much to tell after his dates either or at least that's what he told Alby. This made Alby frown. He told Newt almost everything about himself, and he had hoped Newt had been doing the same. With this new information though, Alby began to question their trust in each other. He shook his I'm sad is end head before head could delve more into those thoughts. Alby and Newt have known each other for practically forever. Newt wouldn't keep things from him without a good reason. Alby leaned back down and settled on his side, facing Newt. He stared at Newt's sleeping face for a while longer before he closed his eyes and tried going back to sleep.

Alby woke up the Next morning to find Newt lying on top of him and staring. Alby jumped and almost threw Newt off the bed.

"Newt, are you aware that you weigh practically nothing?" Alby said sitting up. "How did I not even feel you?"

"I literally just climbed on you five seconds before you woke up." Newt smiled brightly. "Your mom says breakfast is ready."

Alby stood up as Newt left the room and headed down the stairs. He put on some clothes and joined Newt, his mother, and his sister for breakfast.

"Had fun last night?" Harriet asked.

"Loads." Newt replied with a grin.

Alby blushed a bit, but it seemed to go unnoticed as he nodded.

"What do you boys plan to do today?" His mom asked.

Alby shrugged and looked to Newt. "We can go to the park for a game. Thomas and his boyfriend are supposed to be there."

Newt stared at Alby in wonder. "Thomas has a boyfriend?"

Alby swallowed a bit of egg and nodded. "He's been wanting to keep it on the down low, though. Apparently, he's way older. I believe he just became the track coach at Harriet's school. He's supposed to be good."

"Oh yeah? Good in bed or good at track?" Newt asked in the most innocent way possible.

Alby choked as his mother howled in laughter. "Newt, honey, you are absolutely something else."

Alby blushed as harriet teased him. She pushed her away as he grumbled to his plate for a bit. Newt pat his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "It's fine if you were thinking it, bud" Newt said.

"Aww, how cute. Something you picked up in France, hun?" Alby's mother asked.

Newt bowed with confidence. "Of course, mum."

Alby stood from the table, grabbing Newt. "Come on, we need to wash off some of that charm."

"Will you help me, then?" This time, Alby could hear Harriet's hooted laughter from his room.

Alby showered first and watched some TV as he waited for Newt to get out of the shower. Newt jumped onto the bed landing directly on Alby.

"You made me stab myself with the remote!" Alby laughed as he flipped Newt and straddled him forcing Newt's arms above his head.

Newt laughed, but stopped when he heard silence. "So-something wrong?"

Alby raised an eyebrow. He'd never heard Newt stutter at all since he came back. Alby smirked as Newt's eyes widened. Alby leaned down and Newt squeezed his eyes shut.

"I want to try something." Alby whispered as he blew against Newt’s ear.

Newt's eyes opened in surprise and he turned his head to look at Alby. Alby smiled before pressing his lips lightly to Newt's. Newt’s eyes immediately closed as he pushed forward. He wrapped his legs around Alby’s waist and his arms around his neck as Alby released his wrists. They kissed intimately for a while as Alby pressed himself against Newt on the bed. Newt pulled away and began to kiss down Alby’s neck as Alby’s fingers stroked his sides. Newt squirmed when Alby reached a particularly sensitive spot. Alby grinned as he bit lightly on Newt’s neck.

“Let’s not go to the park.” Newt said.

“We can just stay here.” Alby agreed.

“Alby, Newt’s mom...is…here.” Harriet said as she opened the door to his room.

Newt gasped as Alby flew off him and landed with a thump on the floor.

“Don’t even want to know.” Harriet said as she closed the door.

"You pushed right on my chest." Newt sat up rubbing his chest. “I think I’m going to bruise.”

Alby stood up and walked over to Newt. He pulled him into his arms and leaned in for a kiss.

"Now, now, Big Boy, enough for today." Newt said pushing Alby away.

Alby frowned, but grabbed Newts wrist and nipped his fingertips with a grin.

"Ow! That freaking hurts!" Newt said sucking on his finger.

"Indirect kiss." Alby whispered into his ear before heading down the stairs to greet Newt’s mom.

Nothing much happened after that. The kisses were never brought up again and the air between Newt and Alby didn’t get awkward. The school year moved along as it always did. Alby joining in on sports while Newt exploded his brain with ACADEC studying. They still met up almost everyday after school to hang out with each other, but it was just like the years before. Nothing really changed at all except that Alby found himself getting more and more jealous of people hitting on Newt as the year went on. He came to the dilemma of showing off his budding feelings for Newt or to just keep them to himself. He ultimately decided on just warring with himself constantly for everything Newt did instead.

“Common, Newt, I know you’re popular now, but there’s no need to pretty yourself up for a two on two basketball game with Thomas.” Alby sighed as he sat on his bed, arms behind him holding him up.

“Calm down, Alby, it’s like February. Just because you don’t feel the winter doesn’t mean I don’t” Alby heard Newt’s muffled voice from his closet.

Alby caught the sweater Newt threw at him as walked out of the closet wearing an oversized crewneck sweatshirt.

"You're just gonna take it off." Alby pointed out.

Newt shrugged. "I’m not getting pneumonia" He said as he fixed the shoulders of the crewneck to fit over him better.  
Alby shrugged and left to his car. “Just leave your clothes on my bed.”

Alby waited for Newt in his car and smirked at his red face, stinging from the cold wind.

Alby laughed as Newt rolled his eyes. Alby set the gear into drive and headed to the park.

"We're doing two on two?" Newt asked.

"Yup, you should be happy that you're with one if the basketball team's star players."

"Oh, please." Newt replied sarcastically.

"Don't get all pouty just because you suck at sports, Newt." Alby replied as he made an exaggerated turn into a parking space.

Newt slide and hit the door with a thunk. Alby pat his head with a grin as Newt tried to bite him.

"You. Will. Pay." He said deviously as Alby opened his door for him.

Alby shrugged and pulled Newt to the meeting place. Thomas was waving at them with another guy that he guessed to be his boyfriend.

Alby and...uh Newt?" Thomas asked after a glimpse at Newt's expression.

Alby waved him off. "I did something to him and he's planning my demise."

The other man laughed. "Sounds kinky."

Alby blushed lightly. Newt noticed and his frown turned into a smile.

"Alby, Newt, this is my boyfriend, Minho." Thomas said nervously.

Alny smiled at the man and glanced Newt to find him smiling and introducing himself. They got straight into the game. Alby laughed constantly at Newt’s fails on the court only to be slapped countless times by an embarrassed Newt.

Alby found out he had a lot in common with Minho They were both pretty good in track as well as were interested in much of the same sports. He found himself liking the man very much and was happy for Thomas.

“Yeah, Thomas and I met when he completely tripped up at the scrimmage meet during summer school. Literally.” Minho laughed.

Thomas blushed brightly as Alby laughed loudly. “Isn’t that totally hilarious, Newt?” Alby asked but received silence.

“Newt?” Alby looked around.

“Over there, man.” Minho pointed.

Alby looked in the direction to see Newt looking up at the sky and sitting on the hood of his car. Alby looked at newt in confusion. He hadn’t even noticed when Newt had disappeared.

“You two a couple?” Minho asked.

“They’ve been inseparable since the 3rd grade.” Alby heard Thomas as he headed in Newt’s direction.

“Newt! What’s wrong?” Alby asked, jogging up to the car.

“Nothing. Done with your talk?” Newt said, sitting up.

Alby looked confused. “Uhh… yeah. Why did you leave?”

“Felt like I wasn’t needed.” Newt shrugged.

“What are you talking about?” Alby laughed lightly trying to make Newt feel better. “You’re alway needed?”

Newt gave Alby a look and glared in Thomas and Minho’s direction. “Sure didn’t feel like it.”

“Newt, what’s wrong? You’ve never acted like this before-” Alby was cut off.

“Well maybe I should!” Newt said, sliding from the hood of the car.

“When you’re with other people, I’m always last in your eyes! Hell, I’ve even been on dates with you and other people, Alby! Who does that?!” newt practically screamed.

Alby’s blood ran cold. He dreaded this moment. The moment Newt would bring it up. He knew that since he had started dating and making other friends that Newt would find it uncomfortable. He was hardly that good of a friend, but Alby always expected to be able to fall back on Newt incase anything had happened.

“Whatever, I’m going home.” Newt said as he headed in the direction of the sidewalk.

“Newt, wait.” Alby said grabbing for his arm.  
“What?” Newt said icily.

“We- we were supposed to study after. Mom expected you to stay for dinner.” Alby said the first thing that came to his mind.

Newt pulled away and headed back down the sidewalk. Alby hurried to the bench, bid Minho and Thomas goodby as he reached for his bag, and jogged to his car. Newt was already a ways away down the sidewalk, but Alby started the car and drove up next to him

“Newt, come one. It’s cold out.” Alby begged as Newt stalked down the street.

Alby heard a muffled ‘leave me alone’.

“Newt, come on! We need to talk!” Alby called out from his car window again.

“I promise I’ll be a better friend!” he continued begging.

Newt stopped for a split second before shaking his head and continuing down the street.

People were honking at Alby to get a move on, but he just continued to follow Newt down the street. Finally, Newt couldn’t take it anymore and got in the car. He crossed his arms as they sat in the car silently. Alby sighed in relief as he drove them back to his house.

Alby got home quickly and Newt got out and walked right in to the house. The heater was on full blast as Alby walked in after him. He followed Newt to his room and closed the door as Newt stripped off Alby’s clothes from his body and put on his own. Alby caught the crewneck thrown at his as he too removed his hoodie and shirt. Harriet had the heater on too high and Alby had felt constricted.

Newt headed for the door, but Alby pulled him back. “Please, let’s just study okay?”

Newt turned to him, sighed and nodded. he climbed on to Alby’s bed with a book from English class. Alby sighed in absolute relief as he pulled out his notebooks and laid next to Newt. He felt Newt move over a bit so he couldn’t touch him and Alby frowned, but didn’t push anything.

They sat in total silence for two hours doing nothing except studying. Alby laid his head in his notebook. His history reading was getting extremely boring after two hours and he wanted a nap after that tiring basketball game. he flipped over and stared at the ceiling, closing his eyes. He breathed deeply, but groaned when he felt wetness on his nipple.

His eyes flew open as he found Newt sucking on his nipple and hovering over him. He sat up. “Newt? What are you doing?”

Newt didn’t answer as he moved to suck Alby’s other nipple. He pulled up to stare at Alby right into his eyes. Alby shivered. He felt like Newt was looking into his soul.

“Newt?” Alby whispered.

Alby leaned in to softly kiss Alby. Alby closed his eyes slowly and kissed back. He felt the muscles in his back straining to keep him up, but he didn’t care. He brought one hand to wrap around Newt’s small waist as he straddled him. His other hand went to stroke the hair at the nape of Newt’s neck. He felt Newt shiver and smiled into the kiss. Newt slapped him lightly as pay back.

Newt pulled away as he ran his hands up Alby’s muscled stomach and arms. He bite his lip in what looked to be hesitation to Alby, btu Alby pulled him in for a rough kiss as he flipped them. He bit Newt’s neck in the same spot he did before. Alby almost laughed at the thought when they went to school and Newt got embarrassed at people noticing the hickie.

Long kisses soon turned into short frantic kisses as Newt continued to stroke every part of Alby’s body. Alby’s hand travelled down to grab at Newt’s ass only to receive a smack from Newt, so he settled for his lower back.

“Newt. You have. No idea. How much. I’ve wanted. To kiss you. Since the last. Time.” Alby said between kisses.

Newt stopped and stared at Alby. “Really?” he breathed.

Alby looked at him in confusion. “Of course. I didn’t expect my crush on you to get this out of hand.”

“You- you like me?” Newt asked with wide eyes.

Alby leaned in for another kiss. He pulled away, but Newt trailed after his lips. Alby chuckled. “I’ve really liked you since i saw you that first day of school when I didn’t recognize you. I wanted bang you from then.”

“Ugh, Alby, stop with the slang.” Newt rolled his eyes.

“I thought your accent when school started was so sexy. It’s a shame you lost it again.” Alby said.

“It’s been like 4 months Alby, of course I’d lose it.” newt replied.

Alby shrugged as he kissed Newt’s nose. Newt scrunched his face as a result “I’m just saying it’s a shame is all. It just made you even hotter. Which reminds me. You should wear my clothes more often.” he breathed in Newt’s ear.

Newt shivered and blush. “I was hoping you’d catch on to be honest.”

Alby blinked. “You did it on purpose?”

“Uh.. yeah. Alby I’ve liked you since like last year. My cousins noticed I was totally gone on you and ended up hatching a plan. i didn’t go with it at first, but they wouldn’t stop bothering me about it.”

Alby blinked. “Are you trying to tell me you've been trying to seduce me for the past four months?”

“Kinda?” Newt winced.

Alby smacked Newt’s shoulder. “Do you know how hard it’s been trying to hold back from overly touching you, trying not to kiss you?”

“Seemed fine to me. Nothing changed! Even after I made out with you at Brenda’s party.” Newt retorted.

“I may have been fine on the outside, but trust me, babe, there was a war going on in my brain.” Alby laughed.

“Ugh, Alby the names.” Newt said disgusted. “You should know by now that you can’t treat me like all those other people you’ve fucked.”

Alby nodded with a laugh. “Okay, Newton.”

Newt smacked Alby as he laughed. “Oh by the way. Apparently my mom’s been wanting us to get together for a while.” Alby said.

Newt frowned. “I know. my mom and Harriet both mentioned it. I think they’ve been plotting to get us to spend more time together which is ludicrous because we spend like all our time together anyway.” Newt waved off as he pulled Alby down into another kiss.

“Oh, and tell that Minho guy to back off. You’re mine.” Newt said.

Alby burst out laughing. “I’m pretty sure he’s hopelessly in love with Thomas. They’re like perfect for each other.”

“Can’t hurt to make sure.” Newt said as he bit Alby’s chin.

“So that whole thing earlier was just because you were jealous?” Alby asked.

“Shut up.” Newt said, pushing at Alby’s chest.

“So we’re actually going to try this, then?” Alby said.

“We’ve been together since like forever. I’ve liked you since last year and you apparently from this year. I don’t see a problem.” Newt replied as he stroked his hands down Alby’s stomach.

“This should be interesting then.” Alby said with a smile as he leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
